In design for manufacturing (DFM) of integrated circuit (IC), information from the manufacturing of the wafers is provided to the designers in order to improve the final yield of the products. However, variations in the fabrication process make it practically impossible to provide any useful information for the designers to anticipate these variations. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system to track sensitivity to variation of process from wafer to wafer, fab to fab.